


Not the Right Time

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Funny, Humor, Mind Reading, Oblivious, One Shot, Pregnancy, Problems, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Short, Teamwork, Telepathy, s04e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The last thing Team Flash needs is more life-altering news. But when Harry and Cecile are hard at work, the mind reading D.A. can’t help but overhear what’s happening to you.





	Not the Right Time

The team’s whole current dynamic was really taking a toll on you. All this stress made your body ache and you were legitimately getting sick from everyone’s issues.

At least, that’s what you’ve been telling people.

Because Caitlin’s exhausting every idea to get Killer Frost back and the failures are starting to show her growing depression.

Plus Cisco is going through his own turmoil in the form of communication problems with Cynthia and you can see him getting teary-eyed when he starts to think it might be the end for the dynamic vibing duo.

Then poor Barry’s trying to cope with constantly being defeated by DeVoe while trying to stay strong for everyone. Even he’s starting to lose a bit of hope…

And of course, you can’t forget about Harry rapidly losing his intelligence. Though now he’s toeing the line of acceptance of this fact and persistence to find a cure.

There was so much going on right now, you didn’t want to burden everyone with the extra life-changing news of your own.

Having D.A. Cecile Horton here is helping though. At the moment, you watch her and Harry at the writing board figuring out an equation - something potentially beneficial to the team. While lost in your thoughts, Cecile’s head whips to face you and lets out a gasp.

“Shut up!” she exclaims.

“I didn’t say anything?” you say.

“Oh, Harry, you old dog, you!” Cecile gives him a friendly punch.

“Ow…” he says. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_Oh no, she heard me thinking, didn’t she?_

“I did,” she confirms.

_Harry doesn’t know yet, please don’t say anything. It’s not the right time._

“You got it.” D.A. Cecile Horton gives you an unsubtle wink.

“I don’t know if this is because I’m losing my intelligence,” Harry says, “or if this is some weird secret woman-language, but I have no idea what’s happening here.”


End file.
